Marco Brutality
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Ace is a firefighter and Marco a police officer and this is how they meet!...with a bit of smut! :3


Another story to add this year, I hope you enjoy!

Ace honestly didn't think this would happen but with Marco, with the man being serious one time then carefree the next you never know what to expect from the man.

Let him explain.

Marco Newgate had been his husband for about 2 years now, he had the job of protecting the people and their country's law.

Marco was a police officer.

Ace, himself on the other hand had been given the job of saving people and possibly their home or belongings.

Ace had been a firefighter.

That's right, just a few months ago he had been in the line but due to Marco and him having adopted a child after being together for about a year and a half, her name was Midna, they thought it best for one of them to quit and stay with Midna than having her wondering if her new set of parents would come back alive to her. So Ace without a second thought quit his job but not before, to his surprise, that the city had a little ceremony to him while celebrating some of the fire fighters.

The reason for this being was that during his 6-7 year career Ace along with a couple of his colleagues had saved more than a few dozen people (due to the fact that most of the people who called in were families) mostly child and the families always came back to thank them even if the home couldn't be saved. Ace never thought it wasn't a big deal since he was doing his job but if they brought food with them he wouldn't let that go to waste after all.

So going back to what he was saying, the city held (more like give them the money to party) a thank you for your service ceremonies but he just thought it was just so they could get together and drunk since it was at night and at a bar but he didn't mind. Some of the police officers were even invited to the little party Marco being in that little group since he was dragged there as Ace had been.

Funny as that's how Marco and him met. Ace had been dragged off by his colleagues(which he found to be the first of many times that this would happen) as soon as he took his jacket so he left in his firefighter pants and his tight muscle shirt that his friends claimed would "make him the catch of the night". He sighed as he saw his friends get drunk leaving him to drive their drunk asses home if need be, they were lucky they could even get drunk since as a firefighter you need to be ready at all times but thanks to how much of us there were allowed to get drunk once in a while.

Ace sighed as he sipped on his beer before turning as a new set of racket made its way into the bar he and his friends were occupying. His eyes went over the police officers before landing and widening as he saw a blonde man (his husband soon to be). Like a lot of his friends they were in uniform (Ace would be lying if he said he didn't like a man in a uniform) sitting down at a unoccupied table before signalling down a waitress. Ace, again for what could be the 7th time that evening, sighed as his mind came to the conclusion that the man must have some sort of relationship like a girlfriend, or a wife since no good looking police officer was singl-

"Hey Marco look at that guy! He's just your type!"

That got Ace listening but surely they talking about another guy around the bar and there was no grantees that the man he was ogling earlier was talking about him….

"Who are you talking about yoi? There are plenty of guys around here…."

Ace didn't think he could fall in love with someone based on their voice alone but en again Ace made the impossible happen.

"The firefighter with the black muscle shirt and the dark hair! Who else?!"

Ace knew from that they were talking about him but who was the question. He didn't want to turn around signaling he had been listening to their conversation so he opted to get up and go to the bathroom instead with a plan. Ace got up after spinning himself around on the bar stool, walking in the direction of the bathroom which happened to pass by their table only to have his arm grabbed turning to said arm and following it up until he met a face.

Not what he expected.

"Hey mind sitting with us?"

"Uh no but can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Of course! I'll order something for you!"

Ace nodded giving a bright smile before making his way to the bathroom, going in but not before hearing:

"What do you think your doing Thatch?"

"Helping you out! What can I not help a friend?"

Ace chuckled before doing his business then proceeding to go back the table sitting down next to his little crush of the evening.

"So I'm Thatch! The one next to you is Marco, Jozu is to my right and next to him is Vista!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! My name is Portgas D Ace."

"So tell me a bit about yourself! Like your job, any family, or maybe sexual prefere-"

"Thatch, I swear to God yoi if you don't-"

"It's ok Marco. Well as you can see I'm a firefighter! I have two younger brothers and I'm gay. Anything else?"

"You're gay? What's your type?"

Ace almost couldn't hold his laugh in as he saw Marco glare daggers into Thatch. At least Ace knew Marco was the one that interested in him now and not one of the others.

"Mature, Older... Oh I like blondes too I've found."

"You top or bottom?"

"Thatch you won't survi-"

"Bottom or Top just depends really but I like to bottom mostly, you know if you keep asking me these questions I'm going to think you want a piece of me."

Ace was practically smiling with amusement at this point.

"Oh maybe you caught on that Marco here wants you to blo-"

"Hahahahahaha! Alright come on, you've embarrassed your friend enough. I know when someone is interested and when someone is not. It was nice meeting you all, I've got to leave due to the looks of my smashed friends over there. Goodbye everyo-"

"At least give me your number hot stuff!"

"Sure."

Ace searched himself for a pen before he was handed one and a small piece of paper from Thatch, smiling as he took both as he wrote down his number giving it to the other.

"There if you want to hang out or something when I'm off now you can! Sorry in advance if I don't answer because I might be helping in a fire."

"No problem! I call you lat-"

"Blllllhhhhaaagggggg!"

"Sorry that looks like my que to leave, bye now~"

Ace jogged over to his friends, Johnson especially since he's the one who threw up hoisting the other's arm around his shoulder, throwing a apologetic smile at the bartender before he fished for the keys to his friend's car and dragging his friend to said car.

"Alright, whoever wants a ride home has to get in Johnson's car! Everyone else I'm leaving you behind!"

Ace practically chuckled as his 'drunk' friends rush past him to get in the car that he hadn't unlocked yet he always get a good laugh at that. He gave one last look and smile toward the group of officers, Marco specifically before hauling his friend to his car.

The next time he and Marco met was when Thatch called him up to see if he wanted to come with him and Marco to the movies. He agreed setting a time, which they both agreed to that they would meet that Thursday night would be good since it aligned with Ace having the day off and them getting off of work. So here was Thursday night was with Ace getting dressed, he had gone with a more 'bad boy' look since his brother Sabo, who visited every other weekend when he could along with Luffy, said that he was irresistible l like this.

Ace wore black denim jeans, a black short sleeved button up shirt, black leather jacket and his black boots which were mostly hidden by his jeans. He walked out the house to his motorcycle, kicking the stand out before turning it on and rev it up before taking off. On his Harley it was about 10 minutes from his apartment to the movie theater, seeing the two he was supposed to meet getting out of their car. He stopped right next them surprising Thatch and Marco as he smiled, Thatch mirroring his expression.

"Damn do you look good! You really pull off the whole biker look! Doesn't he Marco!"

Ace turned to Marco seeing the other being flustered if the blush across his face was anything to say. Ace smiled at Marco before leaving him alone, kicking his stand and turning off his bike as he got off. He turned to the others giving a smile as he pointed to the theater behind them.

"Well, shall we go?"

Both nodded as they all started to walk to the movies side by side. They walked in seeing all the different movies that were being displayed and since it was about nearing Halloween, they were playing old horror movies going from the 80's to the 90's. The movie they wanted to watch, they decided to watch Scream, wasn't going to be on until 8:30(it being about 7:13, so they had about an hour) when it got more darker so they decided to get something to eat at a little dinner across the way. Once they got settled down in a booth Thatch starting off with some questions while they were waiting for their food.

"So what's your job like Ace got any stories to tell?"

"Uh yeah. Do you want to hear about my rescues, co-workers or….?"

"Your rescues! Like who did you save? How many? Or even some losses."

"Well in my 5 year career I saved about 2 dozen or so people. There were times where I couldn't save someone due to smoke inhalation or the house collapsing if the strong is especially strong but thankfully that doesn't happen that often, rarely in fact."

"Do you have a sort of nickname that your friends call you?"

"Um, oh! Yeah, the guys back at the department started to called me Fire Fist since about a year ago after one of the rescues we performed."

"Why's that?"

"I-Well first I go to the gym frequently back in my high school days so during that time I started to take boxing and I continued on with it so I might have had to punch through a wooden board that was in the way of when I was carrying a child out of a burning house."

Ace lifted his hand up, specifically his right hand that had scars on it because even through he had protective gear on the wood still to some degree went through it since the wood was pretty thick when he broke it. Thatch looked at it in awe before smiling and wrapping a shoulder around Marco who narrowed his eyes at the other, no doubt because of what he was up too.

"You know Marco has a nickname back at the precinct!"

Ace heard Marco sigh but before That could continue Ace cut in.

"Marco, can you tell me any of your stories from your job?"

Ace didn't want to make the man talk about any unnecessary things he didn't want to be put out by Thatch because he knew what that felt like when Sabo or Lu did it. He also didn't want Marco to feel he had to tell anything if he did not wish to do so.

"I'm nicknamed the phoenix back at the precinct. It's because every time I get hurt from something, like a bullet or a stab wound no matter how bad it is I always heal in the end. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes. I've been working for the GLPD or Grand Line Police Department for 10 years now."

"Wow, I'm glad you're alright, you got people you know so just be careful."

Marco gave a smile at that, just before a clicking sound drew their attention to not only the table but to the hot food in front of them. Ace grinned as the waitress put food in front of them but she also held out a piece of paper to Ace.

"Call me if you ever want some company handsome."

With that she walked away, having leaving Ace looking at the paper before giving it to Thatch who was, to say the least, confused.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I have my eye on someone else and thought you'd make more use of it than me."

Thatch gave a high grin before elbowing Marco who seemed to have quite the blush on his face.

"Alright let's dig in and get going to the movies hm?"

Both nodded as they all started on their meals, Ace basically devoured his in a matter of a few seconds which had Marco choking on his drink when he saw and Thatch was sent into a laughing fit after he swallowed his food. After all was said and paid for they left to go to the movies when Thatch spoke up as they came at the entrance.

"Oh shoot guys I just realized that I have to go help Izo with something so I'll leave you two to watch the movie while I just go….bye!"

Ace and Marco watched as the other went and practically sped off to their car before getting in and leaving.

"He was my ride here yoi…."

"Don't worry about it I can give you a ride back no problem!"

Marco nodded to that as they entered getting their tickets before going into the theater and sitting in the back. Ace had to admit horror movies weren't his favorite just for the fact that every time a villian popped up he would jump and pretty noticeably at that and at one time clutching onto Marco's hand, the other surprisingly squeezing back.

After the movie Ace and Marco were making small talk about the movie and the scenes.

"The killer was pretty predictable in some scenes but others I liked how he acted like in the beginning where he was asking that girl her favorite movie!"

"So you're saying you weren't scared yoi?"

"N-No! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Alright, alright I let you save face for now but mark my words if you slip up again yoi…."

"Hahahaha! Don't worry you'll never get another! I'll make sure of it!"

"So you say, you gonna take me home now? My mom will be pretty worried if you don't have me back before midnight yoi."

"Mom?"

"My sister, he's like the mom of us all, Izo, remember?"

"Oh! That's like my brother too so I definitely understand but you sure you don't want to hang out more with someone like me? I can show you a good time…."

"Really then show me yoi."

Ace smirked before swinging a leg around his girl, getting the spare helmet and giving it to Marco. He put his own on as he felt Marco get on behind him arms surrounding his waist.

"Hang on!"

Ace went out of the parking lot, riding down the street knowing exactly a place in mind for what he wanted to ask Marco. He after he got away for the backward rush of traffic, for people coming back from work, he got on the back roads starting on a dirt road before they got to where Ace wanted to be.

Ace got off taking his helmet off, hooking it onto his bike as well as Marco's helmet before holding his hand out.

"Do you trust me?"

"Wouldn't have gotten on the bike if I didn't but yes yoi."

As Marco took his hand, he led the other through the small area of forest before they came upon a lake, Marco gasping next to him.

The lake itself was as clear as the crystals that one would refine for sell and was reflecting the now appearing stars in the sky. It was a beautiful sight in itself but Ace turned to the other he pulled the other to him hugging him.

"I grew up here my whole life, discovering this place when I was ten with my brothers. I took you here because I was hoping to I asked you something."

"And what was that yoi."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"You know I'm an old man-

"Only by five years!"

-and that you might get tired of me-

"Never!"

-but if you're serious, I'll take you if you accept me."

"So just to be clear that's a yes right?'

"Yes yoi, it's a yes."

Ace leaned up kissing the other, Marco returning it with as much vigor as Ace was giving.

So that was their "first date", if you consider what did for them a first date, and long road of them eventually getting married and adopting Midna and here they were with Midna being at Pops' house at the time of this next event.

"Wait you want me to do what?"

*All the firefighters are busy and the police want someone to check the fire alarm system at the precinct. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No chief. I'll do it, tell me when and I'll be there."

So here he was going to the precinct to check the fire alarm system, after hours of course with one officer in the building. He went to work and began the job he was asked of. He was almost done, on the last alarm, standing on a stool as he did so because he was a bit on the short when he felt his ass being grabbed. He was going to chew out whoever decided to cop a feel, turning and realizing that the person was Marco having him turn red.

"Come to my office when you're done ok?"

"Ok?"

Ace watched as the other walked away before going back to work, thinking about what the other man wanted. So when he finished he put everything back where he found it, tools included before making his way to Marco's office. As soon as he stepped into the office space he was quickly and surprising pushed against the wall, a tongue shoved in and down his throat while hands were shoved down the black cargo shorts he was wearing.

Ace immediately respond to the fierce kiss, gripping onto Marco's biceps as he whined into the kiss. They separated, Marco smirking as if he had gotten some prize while Ace knew he was blushing up a storm.

"Tell me what you want yoi."

"Grumble grumble…."

"Hm, I won't understand you if you don't use your words.~"

"Sigh, I want you to put me on your desk, and make sure that I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Ace yelped as he was suddenly lifted by his ass, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, being carried to Marco's desk as said man wiped it free of everything before putting Ace down. They began another lip lock as Marco began stripping him of his shorts and shirt, practically ripping both articles of clothing off of him. While Marco was doing that Ace worked on the other's belt and pants zipper both fumbling at each other's clothing. They separated as Marco pinned his hands to the other's desk with one hand while the other was massaging him through his boxers.

"I love a man who gets forceful and commanding. Did I mention I also love a man in a uniform?"

"Just for that I'm going to make sure that you'll be satisfied for days after this for a long time."

"Think you can? I'm a very thirsty person, you'll have to give me a lo-ah!"

A squeeze was delivered to his cock, Ace slightly tilting his head back while eyes were half lidded from the pleasure.

"Anything specific you want me to do yoi?"

Sometimes Ace really hated Marco and these were one of those times.

"*Grumble*Play with my chest….*Grumble*."

"What was that?"

"I want you to play with my chest, you goddamn tease!"

"Your wish is my command. I'm going to let you go now but I want you to keep those hands to yourself ok?"

Ace only nodded, signalling for the older man to start what Ace was waiting for. Marco kissed a trail down Ace pecks, down his to his stomach, kissing the tip of his cock. Marco pulled his boxers down sucking the head of length into his mouth causing for Ace to let out a long drawn out moan until he covered his mouth realizing that people could still be around or come in regardless if he didn't see anyone. That thought didn't long as one of pecs were encased in the same wet cavern that his dick had just been in as a hand pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"I want to hear all those pretty noises you make when I'm driving you to the edge."

"But someone could walk i-"

"Don't hide them from me yoi…."

That was a command if Ace had ever heard one. Ace put his hands down, head thrown back as the hand that pulled away to his migrated over to his cock, stroking it slowly. The suction on his pec continued, Ace starting to thrust his hips forward trying to get some friction which Marco allowed, even going as far to tighten his grip making Ace moan loudly as he came.

"I want you to do something for me now, can you do that?"

Ace just nodded his head to the older man as he tried to recover from his orgasm.

"I want that hot mouth around me before I cum on that pretty face, ok yoi?"

Ace nodded again.

"Alright, up you go."

Ace got up as he watched Marco walk around his desk, following the older man before playing himself on his knees opening Marco's belt and pants open. He saw the wet patch there left by the precum that Marco's cock was giving out, he subconsciously licked his lips as he pulled back the boxers that was holding Marco down and as soon as he got the other free, he gave Marco's cock a few licks after others.

"If you don't stop teasing me yoi, I'll give the favor back tenfold Ace."

Ace gave a chuckle as he engulfed the other in one go, making Marco put a hand on the back of his head and rubbing his head.

"That's good Ace, just keep doing that yoi….ooohhhh…."

Ace gave little licks on the spot of where the head of the other's cock was, pulling down said boxers before he gave the tip a long lick. What Ace wasn't expecting was when he took the head of the cock into his mouth only for a hand to take his locks and shove his head down.

"I know you like to tease Ace but I'm very impatient today yoi. So put that mouth to use and get me wet so you'll have something when I take that tight ass on this desk, hm?"

Ace moaned around the older man sending vibrations in the other's cock, Marco giving a groan before loosening his grip on his hair giving Ace the go to start blowing the other. He didn't do too much since Marco already expressed that he was at his limit so Ace gave him a few sucks making sure his saliva was gathering on Marco's cock before he looked up at the other while taking him, breaking Marco already thin restraint. Ace wasn't surprised at all when he was quickly manhandled onto the desk, three fingers entering him instantly.

"I knew you liked it rough but for you to take three fingers like it was nothing? Have you been practicing at home when me and Midna aren't with you yoi?"

"Ye-aaahhhhh! Just thinking about you in me sends me into a sex craving Marco~ I'm so empty without you it almost hur-Mmmaaarcccoooo!"

"So tight and wet around me, did you practice before you came here?"

"Maybe…."

"You feel nice, you would like me to go slow and steady or fast and hard yoi?"

"Fast and hard….please…."

"Since you asked so nicely."

Ace felt an instant emptiness before he felt Marco began to push inside him, moaning as he was stretched hands making their way to find the other's biceps. As soon as Marco stopped at the hilt he immediately drew back before pistoning back in Ace.

"Please Marco don't stop! Keep pounding me!"

"How could I not after you asked so nicely yoi."

Ace barely could form words as Marco, if possible, began to thrust faster all the while leaning forward trying to hit his prostate and hit it he did making Ace practically scream out.

"I'm not going to last any longer if you keep spasming and tightening around me like that yoi. Let's cum together, hm?"

Ace only nodded as he reached for his cock, only for his hand to be smacked away and Marco's hand to take his place in jerking him off. Ace could only grip on to something, aka Marco's back, as he came thrusting his hips forward trying to milk himself. Ace realized that a warm liquid enter him, and then realizing that it was Marco cumming inside of him, a whimper leaving him as Marco pulled out.

Ace panted as he went to sit up but was soon pushed down by the older man, Ace raising a eyebrow in question.

"When did Pops say how long he was keeping Midna?"

"He didn't but what do-"

"I haven't had my favorite thing in awhile and I not only want more but I want to savor it yoi."

Ace was about to question Marco when the words finally registered in his head, making his face develop a new shade of red.

"S-she's probably not home so if you want to continue this at home th-aaahhhhh! Marco at least wait for me to put my pants on!"

To say the least he didn't get any sleep that night.

Bonus:

"Oh Marco! You here to pick Midna up?"

"Yeah, where is she yoi?"

"She's upstairs! Midna! Daddy Marco is here!"

"I thought I said to stop calling me that…."

"Sorry, habit! Anyway how was last night for you and Ace? Give me all the details please!"

"Not on your life yoi."

"Well, will you at least admit I was right about getting Ace's number for you to have so you could-mgghhhhh!"

"Enough out of you! There is my princess, how was Grandpa Edward and Thatch to you yoi?"

"Grandpa?! Who you-oowwww! Marco!"

Sapphire~


End file.
